


Home is in you

by Renxzs



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Scars, Starmora, Starmora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: She was a warrior - the embodiment of strength and power - deadly, intelligent, gorgeous. She didn’t need anyone; could very well take care of herself. Yet somehow, he'd become the luckiest man alive, for she who was in need of no one chose to be in need of him.Starmora Week Day 5: Warrior / Vagabond





	Home is in you

Peter was settled on the edge of their bed; his feet bare against the cool floor. A lazy smile played on his lips as Gamora emerged from their ensuite, her petite body wrapped in a thick, plush towel. Peter gently snagged her by the waist as she was passing by and pulled her close into his space.

Gamora teasingly protested the derail in her journey to the small vanity nestled neatly against the wall on the other side of the bed, but she didn’t put up any real fight to ward off his efforts of pulling her closer.

She stood nestled between his thighs and her hands found purchase in his hair and on his shoulder while his ran up the sides of her body. Peter’s fingers deftly untucked the towel at the front of her chest and let it drop to the floor around their feet.

His fingers grazed over the taut skin of her belly, soft and warmed from her shower, and curved around her waist. He smoothed his thumbs over the various puckered scars that marked her emerald skin; he knew the survival story behind each of them by heart. Her body has been put through more than he could ever fathom, has fought brutally to ensure she saw the light of new day. Overworked and abused and selfishly used by-- that bastard... Peter’s hold unconsciously tightened on her.

He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to a particularly angry looking scar. The memory of her trembling in his arms as she shared with him the story of how she received it had his chest aching. He'd sworn then that he would live out the rest of his life showering her body with the love and tenderness it was so painfully starved of for decades.

Never did a moment exist where he wasn’t in complete awe of her resilience and the spirit of her soul.

She was a warrior - the embodiment of strength and power - deadly, intelligent, gorgeous. She didn’t need anyone; could very well take care of herself. Yet somehow, he'd become the luckiest man alive, for she who was in need of no one chose to be in need of him.

Peter gently pulled Gamora down to sit on his thigh. His hand curved around the nape of her neck and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers, them soft and pliant. He hummed softly into the kiss, his perpetual craving for her warmth and taste momentarily sated.

The majority of his life was spent as a vagabond, living the ways of a ravager. No true place to call home, wandering the galaxy aimlessly on his ship, finding trouble to get into and wooing women to fall into bed with in some desperate act to fill a void. Thinking back now, Peter didn’t realize it at the time - or maybe he just didn’t care all that much - but he lacked purpose. He just... _existed_.

Peter pressed his lips to hers once more, the kiss slow and soft, then leaned back just enough to gaze into her eyes, liquid brown and full of warmth and love. His heart thrummed at the soft smile spread across her lips. The love he felt for her was indescribable, unimaginable; he felt his heart could swell out of his chest with how much he loved her.

And in loving her he found his purpose.

He found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
